When It Rains
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: One rainy day, Gwen is feeling depressed. It will take the love of someone she has known before to lift her spirits. One-shot.


**I do not own Total Drama or the characters within it. Warning: Contains exactly two sentences of considered suicide.**

**This is technically a kinda-songfic, the song is When It Rains by Paramore. I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>The rain was a steady patter on the rooftop, a reminder of melancholy. Gwen watched the water drip down the window, remembering the old days.<p>

That show, Total Drama, was a curse to everyone who was on it. But when the last season finally aired, the cast was free to go home.

So she did.

At that point the cast were all older, the youngest being still 16 but the original cast going on 25.

She had settled down, gotten a job as a graphic artist for some big-shot company in Toronto.

Lately, she had been feeling depressed, absentmindedly doodling in an old journal rather than doing her actual work. Her employer had noticed, and had given her a week off. "Go get some rest," the manager insisted. "We'll do fine."

And so at home, Gwen had sat at the window and stared for hours. No one, not even her cat, could cheer her up.

She felt like she was observing the world through a haze, like she was watching someone live her life. It felt peculiar, like she was detached from the real world. That this blunted sense of feeling was all that had ever been, and all that would ever be.

She considered going outside. Of course, it was raining, but that didn't really matter to her anymore. Nothing much did.

Gwen stood up and walked to the door of her apartment. Shuffling her feet along the floors of the corridor, she ignored the few greetings she elicited from passerby.

Finally, she reached her car. Slowly turning the key in the engine, the machine whirred to life.

As the car rumbled down the street, Gwen absently took notice of a car crash in the road. Police lights blared in the downpour, making her wonder: Would it be such a bad idea to die?

No. It would be too hard on everyone she would leave behind.

She pulled up at an old playground. Age and the elements had taken its toll on the structure, rusted and falling apart. Gwen got out of the car and took a seat on one of the swings.

Ignoring the heavy rainfall, she pushed herself back and forth for a while, silently observing the creak of the old chains. Caught up in her own little world, she barely noticed the person who had taken a seat on the swing next to her.

"Hey."

She looked up with dull eyes. "Hello, Trent."

"It's raining too hard for you to be out here."

"Not really."

"Here, this will help." Trent opened the umbrella he was holding. "Is that better?"

Gwen merely shrugged.

Trent wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Wow, you're really out of it."

"I guess."

"No, really. Are you okay?"

"I don't - I don't know. I feel so empty. Like there's nothing left inside me."

"What? Gwen, what are you talking about?"

The goth sniffled. "I'm not sure. I bet you think I'm crazy. Can you just leave me here to wallow in my misery now?"

"No." Trent put both hands on her shoulders. "I could never do that to you."

"You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"I would never make empty promises to you, Gwen."

"And then you leave me buried alive."

"That was almost nine years ago!"

She waited.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you to make some sort of comment about the number nine."

"You're still hung up on that? Look, Gwen." He took a deep breath and focused on her eyes. "I still love you. Even with all those fangirls who would gladly marry me in a heartbeat - and I'll be the first to admit, some of them are pretty cute - I would still pick you."

"Why? You have so many other choices, why would you pick me? I'm a pathetic excuse for a person, just look at me..." She put her face in her hands.

"You're not!" Trent pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his. He could feel how cold they were. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

"You're lying."

"Gwen, I swear I am not."

"You really loved me." She looked up. "Even with your crazy nine obsession, and how Heather tricked you into thinking I was using you, or even with your sometimes forgetting important things, you really loved me."

"No..." His eyes found hers. "I still love you. Even when you were with Duncan, rejected Courtney's friendship, and all those other times you messed up, I still loved you. Even now."

She looked over. "I still do... I'm sorry. For all those times I screwed up."

"As am I."

A beam of sunlight pierced the heavy cloud cover, and driven by the same impulse, they leaned forward, lips about to touch.

Only this time, there was no Chris to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or PM! Flames shall be used to sacrifice you, services courtesy of Izzy.<strong>


End file.
